I Wish I May, I Wish I Might
by Spinbutterfly
Summary: Two lonely girls are searching for someone to love. Will they ever find it with two certain turtles who are also looking for someone to love them for whom they are and not for what they are. Oneshot


**_Disclaimer: We do not own each other. Leo, Don, Mikey, & Raph are my family no matter what throughout all eternity for they are the missing pieces to my HEART & SOUL. Since The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles are the best, why mess with the rest? sMiRkInG_**

**A/N: **hehehe here's yet another co-authored story this one was done with Leo Oneal points to disclaimer yeah, hope you all like…I wrote the beginning…hardly any of it -.- and leo oneal wrote the rest ) Enjoy!

Twilight settled on the restless city of New York. The city had just begun to fall into what New Yorkers considered "silence". Small shops were just closing down and the first signs of darkness crept over the city like a thick black blanket. Lights clicked on, children were sent to bed while couples sat alone snuggled up together watching television or just enjoying one another's company. The cacophony of the city died down to a small roar.

A young woman walked from lamplight to lamplight following the darkening streets. Her reddish orange hair hung loosely the length going slightly past her shoulder blades. Turning one last corner to come upon a twelve story building the girl approached the building and entered. Inclining her head to the receptionist seated at the front desk. The receptionist smiled and waved. The girl's crimson lips formed a smile in return as she headed for the elevators. She entered one of the elevators and hit the number four button on the side panel, leading to the fourth floor of the building.

Exiting the elevator once it had stopped the girl found her way to apartment 457. She tapped lightly on the door. A beautiful girl with long brown hair opened the door. She smiled and the two girls embraced ecstatically. "Hey Jen! The two pizzas were delivered just a few minutes ago."

"Why two pizzas?" Jen inquired.

"Because you and I like different toppings and so I figured it would be

better that way." Beth replied simply.

"Oh, okay."

"You wanna' go to the rooftop to eat it?"

Jen smiled, "Sure Beth; sounds like fun."

Beth grabbed the pizzas while Jen grabbed the drinks and both headed for the rooftops.

They giggled as they finally made their way to the top of the building. Walking over to the end of the roof Beth sat down with her legs dangling over the side. Placing the pizza boxes beside her Beth looked at her friend, "Well, aren't you going to sit down beside me or just stand there all night?" She teased.

Sighing, Jen shrugged her shoulders. "Might as well. Even though the thought of dangling my legs off the edge of a tall building isn't something I really like to do."

Beth smiled as she got a slice of pizza and watched as her friend sat down and grabbed a piece also. "You'll be okay Jen. Tonight's a beautiful night and we have lots to talk about."

"Like what?" Jen asked.

"Like the gorgeous hunks that live in this city!" Beth laughed.

Jen giggled, "Good idea!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

As they exited the sewers and headed toward the rooftops Leo grinned at his baby brother's complaining. Having decided that he and his brothers should patrol the city in pairs Leo earlier had sent Don and Raph out on patrol. Grabbing hold of the rung of the fire escaped that attached to the building in front of them, he looked back his brother, "Aww…come on Mikey, quit your complaining. You know you need the exercise. Lately, you've been slacking off a little too much from training in the dojo you know."

Mikey gave Leo and injured look, "I'll have you know bro' that I'm in the prime of my life," He boasted as he puffed up his plastron.

Leo rolled his ice blue eyes, "Yeah…sure. When donkeys fly," He snorted; as he noted his brother's labored breathing. Climbing up onto the rooftop, the two brothers started jumping across the rooftops of many buildings, with the tail ends of their blue and orange masks flapping strongly in the oncoming wind.

Finally deciding to stop for a couple of minutes to rest Leo waited on the roof of a shoe store for his brother to catch up with him. As Mikey finally caught up with him, Leo folded his arms across his plastron, "If you were in such good shape why couldn't you stay beside me 'Oh mister high and mighty Battle Nexus Champion?" He teased.

"Dude, even on my best days or even Don's and Raph's best days no one can keep up with you, 'Oh Fearless Leader'," Mikey quickly retorted.

As Leo was about to reply he stopped when he saw Mikey starting to behave oddly. "What's wrong Mikey?" Said the concerned turtle as he quickly unsheathed his katanas.

Mikey gave Leo a patronizing look, "Nothing's wrong dude. Chill out, why don't you?" and started again sniffing the air around him.

Breathing a sigh of relief the blue masked turtle placed his katanas back into their sheathes. "Well, since it's nothing dangerous, why do you have your beak stuck up in the air like a crazy human?" he asked with a perplexed look on his face.

"'Cause I smell pizza bro'."

Leo threw his hands up in the air, "I should have known! My baby brother…the turtle bloodhound of the sewers," he muttered. "With that beak of his and his sense of smell Mikey can sniff out a pizza a mile away."

"Ok, Mikey…where's the pizza smell coming from?" asked the exasperated blue masked turtle as he once again cross his arms over his plastron.

Turning around Mikey sniffed carefully, "It's coming from that direction," he said cheerfully as he pointed past Leo's shoulder, "about four rooftops away from us."

Flashing his brother a huge grin, Mikey headed in that direction. Shrugging his shoulders, Leo started running to catch up with his baby brother. "I sure hope this doesn't get us in trouble," he said to himself, "but knowing Mikey and his love of pizza it just might."

Arriving at the place where the pizza odor was coming from, the two brothers heard human voices. Peering cautiously around a wooden structure their eyes widened considerably as they saw two beautiful girls. Mikey started eyeing the one with reddish orange hair as Leo gave his total attention to the other girl. "She's beautiful," Leo said to himself in awe as he took note of her long brown hair and heart shaped mouth that he would give just about anything to get a taste of.

As he started thinking about why they had come topside in the first place Leo whispered urgently to his baby brother, "Remember the reason why we came out tonight Mikey? The girls look like they're alright so let's get on with our patrolling."

"No way dude!" Mikey hissed back. "'Cause what if something bad happened to them after we left? I'm staying put till they go back inside this building bro' and that's final!"

Knowing that Mikey wasn't going to change his mind Leo gave up. Giving him an irritated stare Leo started watching the girls. The more involved he got into observing them the more grateful he was for Mikey persuading him to stay.

Looking at his baby brother Leo smirked, "Aren't you glad that I mad you come topside with me tonight?" he whispered.

Mikey whispered back, "Let's put it this way bro'…I'll be 'owing you _big time_' after tonight!"

"By the way bro', no hard feelings, but I'm claiming the one with the orange looking hair."

"That's alright Mikey, 'cause I only have eyes for the one with the long brown hair." Looking at each other the two turtles smirked and eagerly turned their attention back to the two beautiful girls to hear what they were saying.

"Jen, if you were going to describe what the perfect image of a boyfriend should be; how would you describe him?"

"Maybe Jen's name is Jennifer," Mikey thought wistfully. "It would be nice if I could find out for sure some day," as he looked at her with hopeful eyes.

"Hmm…let's see. He'll have to be good looking with a sense of humor, very romantic, cuddly but not overly cuddly the kind that make you sick you know? And the type of guy that will protect a woman instead of beating on her. Why do you ask?"

"I've been having these dreams about someone. In them he's really sweet and attentive and we kissed a lot but we didn't go any farther," Beth hastened to reassure her friend as she saw the speculative look on her face.

"Well, tell me what he looks like Beth," Jen demanded eagerly.

"So that's her name…Beth," Leo said silently to himself as he watched her. "It suits her…like a damsel in distress."

"Well, Jen you see he's not human…he's a mutant and he's green." Hearing what the girl said Mikey quickly placed a hand over Leo's mouth as he heard a huge sound start to emerge from it. After calming down Leo took Mikey's hand off of him and silently mouthed "Thank you" to his baby brother.

Jen commented, "You sure do have some weird dreams girlfriend," giving her a skeptical look.

"Jen' I sincerely don't care if a guy is human or a mutant!" Beth exclaimed. "As long as he likes me for being me and not just because of my body, there's a good chance of us having a future with each other; that could even include marriage and children."

Hope welled up inside of Leo's heart and soul as he heard Beth say those words, "I want so bad to meet her but how should I go about doing it?" he said helplessly to himself as he watched Beth with frustrated eyes.

"Jen, will you take the rest of the pizzas to my apartment and put them in the freezer section of the refrigerator for me?" Beth asked her friend.

"Sure Beth. Be back in a few." Taking the two pizza boxes Jen left to take the elevator to Beth's apartment. As she passed the two turtles to get to the elevator, Leo smirked at the pitiful look of longing on Mikey's face as he gazed at the pizzas.

Walking close to where the turtles were hidden, Beth let out a lonely sish as she stared at the city lights. "I'm so close to Beth that I can reach out and touch her, but I can't and its killing me!" Leo lamented silently as he smelled the provocative perfume that she was wearing. Sensing his brother's unhappiness Mikey laid a sympathetic hand on his shoulder causing the blue masked turtle to smile at him.

Soon, hearing her friend returning, Beth sat back down on the edge of the roof. "Any trouble?" she asked.

"Nope," replied Jen. "Nothing at all."

As Jen started flipping her hair behind her ear, her grandmother's ring slipped off of her finger, falling down in the dark alley below. "Oh, no!" groaned the girl. "I knew I should have worn that darn ring on a necklace!" as she got up to go over to the fire escape.

"Hey girlfriend, you're not going by yourself. I'm going with you just in case of trouble." Beth called after Jen.

"Thanks Beth." Climbing down the fire escaped the two girls started searching the alley for the ring.

Giving each other worried looks, Leo and Mikey peered over the edge of the roof to watch out for the girls just in case of danger. Seeing a shiny object Beth picked it up. "Hey Jen!" she called out excitedly. "I found your ring."

Rushing over Jen gave Beth a huge hug and took the ring from her, "Thanks for finding it for me," she said with a relieved voice. "Mom would have killed me if I'd lost it."

"You're welcomed Jen…any time."

Looking toward the end of the alley Leo stiffened as he saw about twelve Purple Dragons entering the alley. Motioning for his brother to look in that direction Mikey's eyes widened in concern as he saw them approaching the girls. "Well, looky here boys…two beautiful dames," laughed Spike. "What do you suppose we can do with them?" he smirked.

Giving each other knowing looks the gang members started walking slowly toward the frightened girls. Swiftly climbing down the fire escape, Leo and Mikey jumped down the rest of the way. Landing in front of the two startled girls, they started fighting the Purple Dragons. Seeing two lead pipes lying by several fallen dragons, Beth and Jen each grabbed one and started helping the turtles to fight the gang members. Soon it was down to three dragons.

"Mikey! Look out!" Leo screamed as he saw on of the dragons point a gun at his baby brother. Swiftly throwing his katana Leo cut the dragon's hand off that was holding the gun. Dropping down to the ground the Purple Dragon started screaming in agony as Mikey finished off the other dragon with his nunchucks.

Seeing his chance to get even with the turtles, Spike took his gun out of his jacket and pointed at the two brothers. Realizing what was happening, Beth screamed at the turtles as she rushed at Spike with a lead pipe, "Please be careful! Someone has a gun pointed at you!"

Turning around quickly with a look of horror on their faces Leo and Mikey prepared to jump out of the way as they saw Spike squeezing the gun tigger. Finally reaching the Purple Dragon, Beth hit him on the head with the pipe, causing the bullet to harmlessly ricochet off of the building behind the turtles. Turning around swiftly, Spike, dizzy with pain, shot Beth in the chest. "Beth!" screamed Jen as she ran to her fallen friend.

Enraged at what happened to Beth, Leo and Mikey ran toward Spike. Turning around with fear showing on his face, Spike squeezed the gun trigger once more time, hitting Mikey in the plastron. Letting out a huge roar, Leo jumped, flipping over Spike and landing behind him. And with a quick motion of his arm and flick of his wrist, Leo swung his katan, cutting off Spike's head, causing it to roll a couple feet down the alley as the body fell down onto the ground with a loud thud. Ripping several shirts off of some of the fallen gang members with his katana, Leo hurriedly handed one piece to Jen who took it gratefully and started pressing it to Beth's wound.

Quickly going over to Mikey the blue masked turtle gasped as he saw the condition of his brother's body. "Oh no Mikey!" Leo groaned, as he immediately started pressing the cloth to his baby brother's wound.

"Knowing the police, they'll be here soon Mikey! Because of the condition that you're in bro' I'm afraid to move you by myself not unless I have to! What am I goint to do!" Leo exclaimed as he started to panic.

Opening his eyes Mikey gave Leo a weak grin, "I have faith in you bro'. You'll think of something," and closed his eyes with a few tears escaping as the pain made itself known to his body.

**A/N: **_Comments With his baby brother seriously hurt & the woman that he has started having feelings for laying several feet from him also gravely wounded what is Leo going to do, especially with the imminent arrival of the police! This is a co-authored story between me Leo Oneal & Pointy Eared Ninja. Please R&R&R if you wish for this story to be continued to chapter 2._


End file.
